Detalhes
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tudo girava em torno de simples detalhes.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Detalhes

Sinopse: Tudo girava em torno de simples detalhes.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.:** Fic feita para minha irmã, Yanca. Gata, espero que goste, por que sinceramente eu amei escrever uma fic com o Corey cantando de fundo. Feliz Natal.

E para as outras pessoas que gostam de SHr, que curtam tal fic e que gostem dessa insanidade. Eu pretendo escrever mais, e espero que leiam também.

Não tem betagem, mas mandarei assim que desatolar minha beta, eu mando.

Comentem.

* * *

_**Detalhes**_

_por Fla Cane_

Os olhos cinza subiram do chão de madeira para os três jovens que entravam na sala naquele momento. Era o dia da dor. Todos vestidos de negro. Tirou o cigarro da boca, a fumaça esbranquiçada e de cheiro forte saindo de seus lábios levemente separados. Vários fios de seu cabelo negro caíram na frente de seus olhos, formando uma leve cortina. Uma cortina por onde ele deixou seus olhos observarem detalhes. Naqueles tempos, tudo eram detalhes.

**Dirty little secret**

**dirty little lies**

**say your prayers and call me rare**

**and save your soul tonight**

Detalhes de como os ombros de seu sobrinho se curvavam mais a cada morte. Detalhes de como aqueles olhos verdes de Harry, que eram iguais aos de Lily, perdiam o brilho a cada novo dia. Ou o detalhe de que quase ninguém via – ou não queria ver – que Draco Malfoy vivia a olhá-lo e tocava as mãos de Harry quase que por meros segundos. Poderiam ser os detalhes como os de Ronald, que já não falava mais, somente se fosse extremamente necessário. E que o ruivo não olhava nos olhos de Hermione Granger quando ela lhe falava.

E tinham os detalhes como o andar de Hermione Granger ao atravessar a sala. Mexeu-se na poltrona que estava, tragando outra vez e passando a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Estreitou seus olhos somente a observando, a fumaça que escapava de sua boca demorando-se para se dissipar. Granger ouviu Harry dizer que estariam na cozinha, e atravessou a sala na direção de uma mesa, pegar um livro que esquecera. Sabia quem estavam ali, no canto escuro.

Sirius olhou para a mulher – e ele daria seu braço para Bicuço se ela ainda não fosse – que parara perto da mesa de madeira escura. Detalhe que Hermione usava stiletos negros. Detalhe que a panturrilha estava saliente. Detalhe que ela sabia que ele estava ali. Viu quando ela virou o rosto para o lado, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

_"Detalhe que ela não sorriu."_

-Tonks perguntou por que não foi.

Era um aviso, forma de dizer que o enterro de Remus deveria ter tido a presença dele. Sirius tragou outra vez, seu cigarro branco sempre preso entre pares, dois lábios, dois dedos. Nada disse, era necessário sentimentos demais para dizer o que queria. O silêncio era melhor.

_"Detalhe que Hermione sorriu."_

Seus olhos castanhos pousaram na figura obscura e misteriosa que era Sirius Black. A cada morte ele fechava-se mais, a cada dia falava menos e tragava mais. Cigarros brancos, com suas pontas em chama, com a fumaça esbranquiçada e pesada a rodar seu dono. Ele escolhera aquele canto para observar as pessoas, ou a si mesmo, Hermione não sabia. Não que não quisesse, mas ele não respondia. Nunca respondia.

-Venha aqui.

_"Detalhe que era uma ordem."_

**Drift among the faithfull**

**bury your desires**

**aberrations fill your head**

**you need a place to hide**

**and i am**

Hermione estreitou os olhos e Sirius abriu os dele, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro. Os braços dela se cruzaram os dele se esticaram ao lado do corpo quando ele se levantou. Seus passos eram tão leveza que já não se conseguia ouvir, aproximou-se dela, suas mãos segurando com força a carne dos braços dela. Hermione o olhou ofendida, Sirius nunca a tratara de tal modo.

Stiletto, saia dois dedos acima dos joelhos, blusa negra de botões e pronto. Hermione Granger estava definida. Era quase como um uniforme que ela vestira nos últimos meses. Morte após morte, semana após semana. Detalhe por detalhe. Os cachos desciam pelas costas, longos, cheios, castanhos claro. A boca com lábios cheios e vermelhos, os olhos atentos demais para o bem dela, o nariz empinado. Não era bela, mas chamava atenção de um bom observador, alguém que procura algo. Procurava detalhes.

-Nunca fala e quando o faz, é uma ordem?

_"Detalhe que ela estava alterada."_

-Me solte. – ela disse sem precisar levantar mais a voz, ele a soltou. Somente por dois segundos, cronometrados na mente dele, contados na respiração dela. Segurou-a pelos braços outra vez com força excessiva, empurrando-a contra a mesa. Quadril contra madeira, e ela reclamou.

-Não obedeço ordens.

Por que a voz sussurrada e rouca era uma sentença? Hermione o empurrou e tentou se soltar, falhando. Ele estreitou os olhos cinza, ela aproximou sua boca vermelha.

-Não obedece ordens, não respeita limites. Sirius, você simplesmente não cresceu.

_"Detalhe que a respiração dela se confundia a dele."_

O empurrou com mais força. Luta, briga por controle. Ela soltou-se após ter os braços marcados pelas mãos dele ao tentá-la segurar. Ele sentiu o sangue misturar-se ao gosto do tabaco em sua língua após o tapa que ela lhe dera. Detalhe de que pôde se virar e vê-la dar três passos rápidos em direção a porta e o corpo bambear. Sua mão a segurou pela cintura, a colou em si. Seu corpo encaixando-se ao dela pelas costas.

-Não cresci, sou uma criança. – rouca, baixa e raivosa. Essa era a voz de Sirius contra a nuca de Hermione. – Uma criança nada ingênua.

_"Detalhe que ela estremeceu."_

-Não.

**Do you remember me?**

**and the kid i used to be?**

**do you remember?**

Três pequenas letras que teriam impactos tão grandes como a morte, um suicídio ou homicídio. A mão na cintura dela ali continuou, prendendo-a, segurando-a. A outra mão segurou o maxilar dela, virando devagar para a direita, trazendo-o para perto de sua boca. Sirius passou a língua nos lábios, espalhando o gosto de ferrugem do seu sangue e o gosto de tabaco. Ele sentira seu gosto, o gosto que ele queria que ela sentisse. E a beijou, seus lábios colados aos dela, sua língua tocando-os com a ponta.

_"Detalhe que ela cedeu."_

A boca dela se abriu e Sirius a beijou, sua língua procurando pela dela. Era um beijo rápido, sedento e frio. Tudo era um mero detalhe de que ele conseguia dizer o que queria com aquelas atitudes sem dizer. Sua língua traduzia o que sua mente gritava. Correspondiam com avidez até que Hermione percebeu um certo detalhe: o beijo de Sirius estava calmo. Conhecia sua agressividade, se lembrava de vê-lo beijar Bellatrix antes de matá-la. Ao final, a boca dela sangrava.

Era um beijo com gosto de sangue, com gosto de tabaco, com gosto de culpa. Hermione conhecia Sirius para saber onde aquilo levaria. Sirius conhecia Hermione para saber o que teria como conseqüência de seus atos. A mão na cintura arrastou-se pelo corpo dela, girando-a e apertando-a contra ele. Não havia espaço para ar entre eles, os braços dela estava rodeando o pescoço do moreno. Tudo era um simples fato de que não havia volta. O começo de uma descia sem freios e sem modo de parar. Hermione estremeceu uma, duas, três vezes contra o corpo dele, Sirius escorreu suas mãos pelas costas dela até alcançar o bumbum, agarrando-o com força. Continuou beijando os lábios já vermelhos dela, sugando-os enquanto suas mãos descobriam o corpo dela.

_"Detalhe que ela gemeu."_

Gemeu dentro da boca dele ao senti-lo lhe tocar entre as pernas, pele com pele, afundando-se nela segundos depois. Jogou a cabeça para trás, quebrando o beijo e gemendo. Sirius a olhou, via o queixo, dela para o alto, a garganta exposta, a pele esticada ao máximo. Sorriu, por que era o que sabia fazer. Sorria de vitória, de culpa, de desejo. Mas não prolongaria nem o sorriso, nem o prazer – seu ou dela. Alguém poderia entrar, alguém poderia ver.

**When your world's come crashing down**

**i want to relive**

**[your god is looking down on me]**

**I'm not jesus**

**Jesus wasn't fair**

Empurrou a morena contra a mesa e levantou sua saia, procurando a renda dela outra vez e a afastando para o lado. Ela o queria, e se os gemidos não contassem como prova, aquela umidade entre seus dedos serviria. Sugou a pele do pescoço dela enquanto abria sua calça e sentia seus cabelos serem puxados. Um ato primitivo. E afundou-se na morena, sentindo-a lhe impedir de entrar. Aquela falta de permissão que sempre se tem, aquela barragem que acontece sempre. Hermione prendeu a respiração e deixou que um gemido estremecesse seu corpo.

_"Detalhe que Sirius gemeu junto."_

Um ritmo que estabeleceram na medida certa. Um ritmo suficientemente forte para arrastar a mesa, mas fraco para que os gemidos fossem contidos. Hermione tremia, sentindo Sirius entrar e sair de seu corpo, algo extremamente fácil para ele. Sirius notou que as pernas dela se enlaçaram em sua cintura e que ela o puxava cada vez mais perto. As unhas da mão procurando pela pele do pescoço para arranhá-las e deixá-las vermelhas. As bocas se uniam e se separavam, saliva misturava-se com gemidos e sussurros. Hermione gemeu mais uma vez e jogou o corpo para trás, no mesmo momento que Sirius jogou o dele mais para frente. Enterrando-se mais fundo, não somente no corpo, mas também na mente.

_"Detalhe que ele disse o nome dela."_

As mãos estavam espalmadas na tampa de madeira, o corpo balançava com a respiração acelerada. Hermione se sentia a última mulher do mundo com as sensações que ele lhe causava. Abriu os olhos castanhos e olhou para frente, viu Sirius a segurando pela cintura, os cabelos caindo nos olhos, o peito subindo e descendo. E os lábios, parcialmente coberto, estavam sorrindo de forma vitoriosa. Acalmaram-se, ainda com os corpos colados. Era visto no brilho de seus olhos que algo realmente não estava certo. Que a culpa e o medo tomava conta da mente de cada um.

-Acho que...

-É melhor você ir. – ele disse, soltando-se do corpo dela, recompondo-se. Hermione desceu da mesa, arrumando suas roupas e evitando pesar em qualquer nome que poderia dar o que acabara de acontecer. Fitaram-se. Olhos cinza contra olhos castanhos. Sirius era um detalhe, e somente um, ele não resumia-se á aquele momento. Hermione era milhões de detalhes, e milhões deles, ela era complexa demais para ser feita de um momento.

**you confess it all away**

**but it's only shit to me**

**[your god is looking down on me]**

**I'm not jesus**

**i will not forgive**

**no i won't, no i won't**

E as conseqüências? E os medos? Alguém estaria vendo? Alguém estaria vigiando? Seria um momento com milhões de detalhes? Um detalhe com milhões de momentos? Hermione não soube responder, nem mesmo a fitar Sirius por vários minutos. Sirius fitou-a de volta, sabendo a resposta para os detalhes.

_"Detalhe que Sirius sorriu."_

* * *

**N.A.:** Tradução da música - I'm Not Jesus – Corey Taylor e Apocalyptica.

_Segredos sujos_

_mentiras sujas_

_faça suas preces e me chame de raro_

_e salve sua alma esta noite_

_Seja levado entre os crentes_

_enterre seus pecados_

_aberrações enchem sua cabeça_

_você precisa de um lugar para se esconder_

_e eu sou o lugar_

_Lembra de mim?_

_e da criança que eu costumava ser?_

_lembra-se?_

_Quando seu mundo estiver acabando_

_eu quero reviver_

_[seu deus está olhando para mim]_

_eu não sou Jesus_

_jesus não foi justo_

_você confessou tudo_

_mas isso não é nada para mim_

_[seu deus está olhando para mim]_

_eu não sou Jesus_

_eu não vou perdoar_

_não, eu não vou._


End file.
